


A Fitting Punishment

by owltype



Series: NoctIS a Little Shit [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: A direct sequel to my fic,In All His Naked Glory.Naughty princes must be punished.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just porn here, folks.

Prompto tugs on the zipper of the tent.

Ignis draws aside the flap and glares up at him. “Are you all done acting like children then?”

“I am,” Prompto responds and clambers into the tent. He collapses onto his sleeping bag with a contented groan. “Sleepy.”

“And the other two?” Ignis asks.

Prompto shoots Ignis a wicked smile. “I wouldn’t be expecting them anytime soon.”

Ignis sighs exasperatedly.

\-----

Noctis grunts as he’s rolled over onto his back, Gladiolus’ bulk pinning him against the stone. He resists, more for show than any real attempt to get away, pushing at Gladiolus’ shoulders and bucking against him. Gladiolus’ whole frame shudders when Noctis’ groin rubs against his and presses against him harder, easing his body between the "v" of Noctis’ legs with a moan.

Noctis smirks up at Gladiolus. “You like that, big guy?”

“Little shit,” Gladiolus growls. He leans down and nips at Noctis’ bottom lip. “You’ll get what’s coming to you.”

“Promise?” Noctis purrs.

Gladiolus’ answer is a fierce, consuming kiss, one that leaves Noctis reeling and short of breath. Noctis moans and arches against Gladiolus, returning the kiss with equal fervor. He clings to Gladiolus, his fingers dragging along the feathers of Gladiolus’ tattoo and digging into his skin, leaving behind trails of white heat.

Gladiolus’ hands do their own exploring, dipping under the hem of Noctis’ shirt to drag across his stomach. Noctis gasps when Gladiolus’ calloused fingers catch on his skin. Gladiolus smirks and skates his hands across Noctis’ nipples, rolling them gently between the pads of his fingers.

“Quit teasing,” Noctis says, straining against Gladiolus’ hold. “Do it already.”

“Eager, are we?”

“Yes,” Noctis growls and surges up to kiss Gladiolus, licking into his mouth and sucking at his tongue.

Gladiolus groans. “Off,” he pants against Noctis’ mouth and rips at Noctis’ shirt, shredding it into two pieces and leaving it to hang off his shoulders. His big hands span the breadth of Noctis’ waist and drag upward, elongating Noctis’ torso for his hungry gaze. Noctis tosses his head back, his eyes falling closed when Gladiolus’ mouth drags across the skin of his shoulders, sucking a bruise into the tender skin stretched over his clavicle.

Noctis undoes his own belt and zipper and pushes his pants and boxers down his legs. Gladiolus does the rest, pulling them off and tossing them aside. He peels off his own scant clothing and when he returns to Noctis, there are no barriers between them.

“Gladio,” Noctis whispers, the name a prayer on his lips. “Please.”

Gladiolus takes Noctis’ legs and throws them over his shoulders. He turns his head and presses a kiss to Noctis’ knee, brushing soft lips across a long-healed scar. “So beautiful,” he whispers against Noctis’ skin and Noctis, not used to hearing such praise from his Shield, flushes red.

Gladiolus’ fingers travel down from Noctis’ ankles, trace the curve of his calves, and tickle across the tender skin of Noctis’ inner thighs. His hands cradle the curve of Noctis’ ass, spreading him and trailing a light touch across his entrance, the tip of his finger barely dipping past the ring of muscle.

Noctis’ entire body tenses and he pushes back against Gladiolus’ touch, trying to draw him deeper into his body. He groans disappointedly when Gladiolus’ hands leave his body but he's soothed with a gentle kiss. Gladiolus leans over Noctis to dig in one of his bags of gear, pulling out the bottle of lube he had stashed there at the onset of their journey. He continues to kiss Noctis, at turns gently then fiercely, as he works the jar of lube open and generously slathers his fingers with the viscous fluid.

He returns to his earlier task and easily buries one finger in the hot, wet heat of Noctis’ body. Noctis moans loudly against his mouth and his eyes flutter closed, his curled eyelashes tickling Gladiolus’ cheeks. Gladiolus works another finger into him, twisting and scissoring them to open Noctis up. Noctis thrusts back against his hand, working Gladiolus into him harder, deeper, and crying out when Gladiolus rubs against his prostate.

“I need you, _now_ ,” Noctis says.

“As my Prince commands,” Gladiolus says and replaces his fingers with his cock, pressing into Noctis in one long, dragging thrust.

“God,” Noctis chokes out, his hips twitching against Gladiolus’, the look in his eyes already a little dazed.

“If you say so,” Gladiolus grumbles. He tries to hold himself still, to give Noctis some time to adjust to his girth, but Noctis is making it hard to do so. He gives up the game and draws back until just the head is still spearing Noctis’ body. He pistons forward, aiming for that spot to make Noctis see stars.

Noctis clings to Gladiolus, wraps his arms and legs around him and holds on for the ride, his forehead pressed against Gladiolus’ shoulder and lips brushing across his clavicle. Gladiolus digs his hands into Noctis’ hips, delighting in the fact that there will be bruises there in the morning.

He’s not going to last long; Gladiolus can already feel his balls tightening. But he’s determined to bring Noctis there first, wants to unravel him then fuck him through it; wants to watch Noctis’ face as he succumbs to the pleasure, as he comes undone from Gladiolus’ touch.

He takes Noctis’ cock in hand and strokes him in time with his thrusts, brushing a thumb over the head every time he scrapes along Noctis’ prostate. Noctis’ body winds tighter and tighter and when he cums, he makes a sound like a violin string breaking and his body spasms around Gladiolus’ cock. Gladiolus groans and thrusts once, twice, hits home a third time then stills as his own orgasm is torn from him.

Noctis falls back and Gladiolus moves with him, resting his body against Noctis’ as he tries to catch his breath. He peppers Noctis’ face and shoulders with light kisses and presses their foreheads together, breathing in Noctis’ air as his body cools and his heart rate slows.

“You’re heavy,” Noctis mumbles.

“I know,” Gladiolus says. He wraps his arms around Noctis and falls to his side, rolling Noctis on top of him. “Better?”

Noctis hums and burrows into Gladiolus’ warmth, resting his head down on Gladiolus’ shoulder. Gladiolus rests his chin on Noctis’ head and sighs contentedly. They’re quiet for a little while, enjoying the heat of the fire and the feel of each other, and Gladiolus assumes Noctis has fallen asleep. He’s about to do the same when Noctis’ quiet voice breaks the spell.

“That wasn’t much of a punishment, by the way.”

Gladiolus brings a hand down, hard, on Noctis’ backside and laughs at Noctis’ affronted squeal.


End file.
